Always Yours
by MrsCastle225
Summary: Hermione loses control after Ron leaves and ends up revealing her true feelings to Harry. One-shot for now but status and rating may change if I decide to continue.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. You have J.K Rowling to thank for that.**

**Author's notes: ****this is my first fanfic in a very long time. It's a fresh start for me so please let me know what you think.****I hope you enjoy it.**

It had been three days since Ron had left Harry and Hermione on their horcrux hunt. Harry had been busying himself with plans while Hermione had stayed in bed, mainly crying into her pillow. She wasn't taking Ron's departure very well.

Over the years Hermione and Ron's friendship had been rocky. Most of the time they spent arguing but now that he was gone, she was starting to feel the loneliness that this war was inflicting on them all.

Hermione rolled onto her side and took in a deep breath, thinking of how Ron had left.

"_Well, are you coming?" Ron spat out as he turned his attention from Harry to Hermione. Tears ran down Hermione's face as she looked between her two best friends. _

"_I can't, Ron." Hermione whispered as she looked over at Harry. He looked up at her and for the first time in days, he smiled ever so slightly._

_Ron nodded his head and ripped off the horcrux from his neck. "I hope you're both better off without me." Ron seethed as he glared at Harry and Hermione, storming out of the tent door. Harry stepped closer to Hermione and held her hand as she stood lifeless, staring at the spot in which Ron had disappeared. _

"_Ron, Ron!" _

The sounds of her screaming his name echoed in her mind. He had left them. Her eyes automatically wandered over to Harry. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with a book in one hand and a quill in the other. His face was flushed and his teeth were catching on his bottom lip as he scribbled over one of the pages.

"Harry, what are you writing?" Hermione asked, her brow creasing in confusion. It wasn't like Harry to write anything unless she or a teacher was breathing down his neck.

"What? Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Harry responded, quickly slamming the book shut and hiding it behind his back. This only fuelled Hermione's curiosity as she wiggled each side, trying to catch a glance of the book cover.

"Harry, what are you hiding?" Hermione rubbed at her puffy eyes before inching closer to Harry, who was now desperately trying to hide the book elsewhere.

"H-Hermione, don't come any closer." Harry said as he tumbled on the bed, knocking over one of the glass jars holding Hermione's signature blue flame. It crashed onto the floor and set Harry's trouser leg on fire.

In a panic Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at her friend's leg, trembling. "Stay still, Harry – "

"Aguamenti!"

A jet of clear water flew out of her wand and put out the small fire. Harry let out a hiss of pain as Hermione scrambled over to him, kneeling to check his leg. It was red and raw. She tapped her wand against the wound while whispering, sighing of relief as the wound cleaned and bandaged itself.

Harry looked at Hermione apologetically "Hermione I'm sorr- "

Hermione flung herself at Harry, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Oh Harry are you alright?" She began as she pulled back a bit, searching his face for any expression of pain. He smiled at her and pushed one of her golden curls behind her ear. She sucked in a breath and tried to calm her racing heart down at the simple but loving gesture.

"I'm fine, Hermione." Harry responded as he scratched the back of his head. Hermione blushed realising she still had a strong grip on his neck and moved back to sit beside him on the bed. Hissing, Harry clutched at his scar causing Hermione to look up in worry.

"Harry, is it hurting again?" she asked, pulling his hand down to look at the lightning bolt. From the corner of her eye Hermione could see that the book Harry had been hiding was lying against the pillow. Squinting, she frowned as she noticed the title. The book was of a muggle fairytale.

"Harry what on earth have you got a muggle book for? That won't come in any use for our horcrux hunt." She said, not sure whether to be annoyed or pleased that he was willingly reading a book.

Harry coughed and fidgeted. "The book isn't for me, I bought it for you." He said as he ruffled his already messy hair. "I bought it while you collected the food at the market the other day. I know you love Ron and well, I know it's my fault he left so I wanted to do something to cheer you up. I know it's not great but I-well, you're Hermione. You always love books." He finished as Hermione's eyed stung with tears.

She knew she should appreciate the sweet gesture but she couldn't stop her heart from clenching painfully knowing Harry thought she was in love with Ron.

"Harry, it's a lovely present but you should know it's not Ron I'm in love with." Hermione whispered, looking deeply into Harry's eyes hoping he would realise. "It's you."

Harry couldn't say anything as he stared at Hermione, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Her-Hermione." He gulped as he reached out to grab Hermione's hand. She was crying again as she pulled her hand back, furiously wiping at the tears with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I'm going to collect some more wood for our fire." Hermione spluttered as she pocketed her wand. She couldn't handle hearing Harry reject her. She had realised she was in love with Harry during sixth year and had been trying to hide her feelings since. It seemed that everyone knew other than Harry. God, even Ron could see it and he usually struggled to see beyond anything that wasn't food.

Jumping off Harry's bed as if she had been burnt, Hermione staggered over to the tent door and unzipped it with shaking hands. She could faintly hear Harry calling her but the only thing she could concentrate on was getting out. Covering her mouth to muffle her sob, she ran out into the forest.

Watching nervously from the tent Harry picked up the leather book. Opening the front page up, Harry looked down and read the last three words.

"_Always yours, Harry."_

And with that, he left the tent running after Hermione.

**Author's notes: thank you for reading! May write one more chapter...I will see. ;)**


End file.
